iPear Love
by Vaniilla
Summary: Freddie always used Pear electronics because they had always the best reviews. But when another phone outranks them will Freddie realize that the majority doesn't always chose the good side. No pairings, just Freddie/pear products.


**A/N:**

**I love the Apple company and I always thought that Freddie was a Pear fan. That's probably one of the similarities that we have, which made him my favorite character. But now I don't think he's my favorite character anymore. It should be Sam or Spencer. I was disappointed when I saw that he had a samsun phone but the show kinda mocks samsung so I'm happy with that. But I would liked if another character had this phone like Gibby or a guest star. I know this isn't interesting if you're not a big apple fan but I wanted to write it. No offence to Samsung and Android users. I don't have anything against you. My best friend uses Android too and I don't have any problem with that. I just don't like Android fans who think it's totally better than Apple and I don't like the way android phones work and their design.**

Freddie's Pov

When I was eight I wanted a mobile phone and my mom promised that she'd buy me one. I looked thought the internet at the reviews of the mobile phone and I saw that the PearPhone FlipPhone had the best reviews. I asked mum to buy me that. When I arrived home I started using it and it was a really good phone. I took care of it a lot. He had the best features at this time. I was always attentive to not drop it or scratch the screen.

Later mom promised she'd buy me a computer. I saw that the reviews recommended the pearbook and I decided I should buy it. I accessories for it and I used it a lot. Then when a new pear product came out I read the reviews and if they were positive which they always where I'd buy it. I started using just pear products and I really liked them. When I saw the special blue edition I really wanted to buy it and I didn't give up t'll I got them. I liked the fact that my friends used pear too and I always encouraged them to use pear.

In 2011 the Pear founder died. He was a great man and I read his biography. He always was and will be my role model.

When I was eighteen I got a job at the pear store. I felt like I was in heaven having all those pear products near me. They were so beautiful. I liked the way they worked and the way they looked. Their operation sistem was the best and I loved using it.

The time of the graduation almost come. I finished all my exams. I opened my pearbook and I looked on the internet at the reviews of the pearphone I got. I currently had a special blue PearPhone XT. I saw a lot of peoples saying that is a really good phone but there were also a lot that said the new Samsun Gemini Maxpad is way better. I went to a store and talked to the manager about this phone and I ended up buying it. The box was really big for a little phone but I guess it was really protected. I arrived home and I opened the box. I saw a really big and ugly phone. Maybe the design wasn't that good but maybe it had a really good operation system. I opened it and I unlocked it. I got in some empty menu. Finally I understood how the hell this phone works. It was really complicated unlike the PearPhone where the Pear Company founder tried to make it simply and elegant.

After a week of using this phone when everyone made fun of me because of it's size I wanted to trow it up and return to my PearPhone. Even if I was really attentive with my phone I wanted to trow it from the fire escape then dump it in a trash.I wanted to get rid of it the faster I could. I decided that I should sell it online. I put it back in the box. I got my PearPhone back and I decided that I would use Pear and I wouldn't care what the reviews said.

The pear products were the ones I loved and I didn't want to use them just because the others said that. I wanted to use them because they were the one I considered the best. I was using them wrong all the time and I realized that I wasn't a true pear fan.

**A/N: Sometimes I think that Freddie doesn't deserve Pear products because he started being a jerk in the recent season. And I think that this story matches more the Freddie we used to see in season 1 than the Freddie we see now. I was really disappointed with iGoodbye but let's just hope Nathan will guest star in Sam & Cat. Today I had a maths exam and I almost teared up twice thinking of how iCarly is now ruined for me and how Dan Schneider is a f*ckin troll. And today I almost cried a lot of times. Let's not lose hope and hope that Seddie will be back in Sam & Cat. And that we would have an explanation for Freddie's behavior. Even if that's not going to happen at least we still have fanfiction and our seddie shipper hearts.**


End file.
